Tais toi et aimes moi
by MlleRose's
Summary: Elle était là seule chez elle dans cette petite maison pleine de souvenirs, lisant tranquillement un livre.. Quand on frappa à sa porte, un homme, il était grand, possédait des yeux clairs... Oh non pas lui !


Désolé pour les fautes d'othographes ... Je n'ai pas de béta, et je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour l'orthographe, donc je ne peux que m'améliorer =) Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Tu m'avais dis

Elle était là seule chez elle dans cette petite maison pleine de souvenirs, lisant tranquillement un livre.. Quand on frappa à sa porte, un homme il était grand, possédait des yeux clairs et ses cheveux à la teinte si particulière qui lui allait si bien... Tout ce qu'Hermione put penser c'est « _oh non pas lui ! » : _

« Ecoute, tu sais je suis vraiment désolé...

- Non, toi tu vas m'écouter... J'ai jamais pu oublier tes yeux le soir où tout c'est terminé, vides, tes yeux étaient vides, t'étais même pas en colère, juste comme si tu venait de voir la mort en face. Et pourtant c'est moi qui suis morte ce jour là, maintenant il y a juste mon corps qui plait toujours mais à l'intérieur c'est du vide comme tes yeux . J'étais venu te dire que  
j'avais perdu le bébé, je voulais que tu me consoles, que tu me dise que tu m'aime mais il n'y avais rien dans tes yeux. Je n'ai même pas eut le temps de te le dire que déjà tu me quittais comme si rien n'avais existé, comme si tout était faux, comme si c'était un soir comme les autres pour toi, comme si tu ne m'avais jamais aimé. Pendant 1 mois je t'ai attendu à la maison, toutes les nuits je priais pour que tu sois là avec moi que tu m'expliques ce qui c'était passé. J'aurais tellement voulu que tu sois là avec moi, que tu m'emmène avec toi, seulement tu n'étais plus là. Si seulement tu pouvais savoir comme tu m'as fais souffrir. Comment ça a été dure pour moi, comment j'ai dû réapprendre les choses les plus simples mais qui avant n'étaient adressés qu'à toi; sourire, rire et aimer . Pour moi le monde avait arrêté de tourner, cela n'avait pas de sens; comment des gens arrivaient à rire alors que tu n'étais plus là, que tu m'avais laissé. En y repensant je me trouve naïve, tellement naïve d'avoir un jour pu t'aimer comme cela alors qu'au fond tu n'es qu'une petite ordure. Je me demande qu'est-ce qui se serai passer si tu ne m'avais pas quitter ce jour là peut-être que nous aurions été heureux moi aveuglément et toi en te foutant de ma gueule … C'est vrai je suis devenue une loque lorsque tu m'as quitté mais t'inquiète pas pour cela ça va beaucoup mieux …Pourtant, je ne me suis jamais vraiment remise de cet aveu. Dray je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi se soir là, alors que je venais de perdre notre bébé ? Pourquoi vouloir me briser encore plus ? Tous le monde me soutenait du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, ils disaient du mal de toi pourtant ça ne m'apaisais pas. Moi je te voulais toi et pas un autre. Je vais même t'avouais que pendant une longue période les bouteilles d'alcool étaient devenues mes meilleures amies. J'étais tombée tellement bas que tous le monde croyaient qu'un jour ils recevraient un appel de Sainte Mangouste leur annonçant que je m'étais suicidée ou que j'avais fais une overdose mais c'est jamais arrivé je me demande comment … Tous ça pour te dire à quel point ça a était dure sans toi mais je m'en suis sortie enfin presque … Tu m'avais dit que tu ferais tout pour moi alors fais ça pour moi je t'en pris, pars.

- Je t'ai aimé aussi fort qu'un homme peut aimer mais je venais d'apprendre que tu avais perdu notre bébé, par téléphone ça m'a fais un choc nous qui avions tous prévu … Alors, j'ai été lâche, je suis parti, j'en ai trouvé une autre, beaucoup moins belle, beaucoup moins intelligente, beaucoup moins drôle, beaucoup moins toi. J'ai reporté tout l'amour que je te portais sur elle, je t'aimais toi à travers elle. Mais elle ne cessait de me dire « tu l'aimes encore »... J'y croyais pas du moins au début puis aux informations ils ont passé une photos de toi tu venais de sauver un bébé d'une mort certaine alors je me suis mis en colère pourquoi tu sauvais les bébés des autres et pas le notre. Puis j'ai senti un sentiment fort, violent mais pas de la colère je crois que c'était du remord alors j'ai cherché à te revoir mais tu avais quitté notre maison mais tu ne l'avais pas vendu, tu n'avais pas changé la serrure alors je suis rentré j'ai vu les cadavres de bouteilles j'ai pris peur... je t'ai laissé un bouquet de rose blanche signe d'amour éternelle sur ton lit... Je t'aime toujours quoi que tu en dises quoi que tu pense de moi je t'aime encore plus fort qu'avant alors je serais toujours là pour toi c'est pas une promesse c'est un serment que je te fais. Alors soit tu m'ouvre les bras et on reprend notre histoire là où on l'a laissé soit tu ferme cette porte et on devient juste des amis. C'est ton choix c'est ta vie, c'est ton futur, ce choix n'appartient qu'à toi. Mais s'il-te plait pardonne moi Hermione, juste pardonne moi.

- Je peux pas, je voudrais bien, je te le jure mais je peux pas. Ne reviens pas s'il-te plait. Ne reviens pas, quoi qu'on puisse te dire reviens pas...

- D'accord je comprend pourtant je reviendrais quoi qu'il m'en coûte je reviendrais pour te voir, je viendrais voir ton futur mari et toi, je viendrais voir tes futurs enfants et je viendrais voir comment tu vas...

- Tu sais, si t'étais pas parti, se serait toi mon mari, toi le père de mes enfants, toi l'homme qui se réveillerait à mes côtés chaques matins. Mais t'es partis, comme quoi mes amis avient peut-étre raison, on était trop différents, pas assez complémentaire et une griffondore et un serpentard se n'est après tout pas compatible... Dis toi juste que tu restera dans mon coeur, comme celui qui me l'a arraché pour n'en laissé qu'un trou béant.

- Et si je te réaprenais à aimer, ou à m'aimer. Je veux que l'on reprenne notre histoire. Je veux te réapprendre entièrement. Je veux qu'on soit juste ensemble.

- Tu veux, tu veux … Mais moi si je voulais pas hein ? Tu y as pensé ?

- Bien sûr mais si tu ne le voulais pas alors tu aurais déjà fermé cette putain de porte, il n'y aurait pas cette étincelle dans tes yeux, il y aurait du vide comme mes yeux se soir là.

- Tais toi et aimes moi... »

Il s'avança tranquillement, éliminant la distance entre eux, d'abord juste un regard, juste une carresse sur la joue, juste un baiser puis l'étincelle et ce fut un brasier qui les anima. Il les fit transplaner dans la chambre, il la deshabilla, embrassant son cou ses bras, son ventre, ses seins mordilla ses mamelons. Oh oui que son corps lui avait manqué. Elle le déshabilla avec énergie désirant sentir sa peau sur elle. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur ses abdominaux, elle sentait déjà son érection contre son ventre. Ils prendraient le temps plus tard pour se redécouvrir entièrement pour l'instant, il avit un besoin irrépressible de ne former qu'un.

**Fin**


End file.
